


Love you? (Zianourry) (Zayn-Centric)

by zauthor



Series: All his little things(Zayn Centric)(Drabbles) [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Niall, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Innocent Zayn, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Other, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Sad Zayn, Younger Zayn, Zayn-centric, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love you?"<br/>"Love you." </p><p>He was now, one of them and it was more than just their DNA influence to protect him. It was the love and affection they felt for him. And over the years, he reminded them of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you? (Zianourry) (Zayn-Centric)

For the prompt requested by ItsNotMe-ItsYou. I would've mentioned the prompt but it would've been a massive spoiler. Don't forget to tell me what you thought about this. :)

All mistakes are mine and I accept them.

Omega!Zayn 

Omega!Louis 

Beta!Niall

Alpha!Harry

Alpha!Liam

I don't care about the ages but Zayn's younger than all of them. He's younger than the boys in all of my fics. 

It wasn't exactly a secret. Zayn had always needed a little extra care. Not just because he was an omega, no. Simply because he had always been treated with special care and assurance his entire life. The little omega was too used it, he did not realize that it was exceptional and not everyone in the world would treat him with such care and love.

Born to a family of alpha's, the youngest of five sons, Zayn had always been coddled and pampered. His elder brothers never failed to spoil him and his parents were too fond of their little baby to let him down.

In the early days of the band, it was more of an instinct for all of the boys to treat him with a little extra care. He was just too small and delicate, even for an omega. Too naive and careless for the harsh world.

So, at first, the protectiveness could've been listed off as sheer instinct but as time passed and their bond morphed into something way more than friendship, the lads grew to love and protect the omega for the little gem he was. He was now one of them and it was more than just their DNA influence to protect him. It was the love and affection they felt for him. And over the years, he reminded them of that.

1.

It was one of the last days of rehearsals. The alphas and Niall had already left for the stadium and the two omegas were waiting for their car to come and pick them up from the hotel.

" Come on Zaynie." Louis got up from the couch waving for Zayn to follow his steps.

" But the cars not here." The younger omega whined as Louis grabbed his hand dragging him to the door.

"I know, move faster." Zayn knew it was going to be one of those times where Louis got too bored of life and so they were going to make it better by doing something absolutely ridiculous.

"Louis, where are we going?" He pulled away from Louis' grasp, making the older omega halt in his movement. Louis turned to look at him, his eyes held annoyance. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Somewhere," He said, a matter of factly. Zayn shook his head, furiously.

"I know that but you know Liam gets mad when we leave without.." He nodded his head, trying to emphasize his point but was interrupted by the other omega who threw his hands in the air.

"Oh stop it. Liam's got your brainwashed." Louis scoffed, shaking his head." You know what Zee we have some time to be left alone to ourselves." Zayn frowned at that, he did not like being left alone.

" Just us omegas." Louis tried to convince him, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "We don't need the big guys." He shook his head. "We're grown men. Well, I am." He smiled at the pout that situated itself on Zayn's lips. " And I won't let anything bad happen you." He hugged Zayn's side, tucking him under his shoulder. " Besides, we're just going to have some relaxing time. Some us time. Yeah? You like that, don't you? " The sparkling hope in those blue eyes was almost too much for Zayn, but he did not want to get in trouble with Liam, again.

''Bah..." So, he tried but Louis was adamant. He shook his head even before Zayn could let the first word out of his lips.

"Nah uh.You should've thought all of that before you decided to be my partner in crime.'' He clicked his tongue. Zayn opened his mouth again but Louis raised his finger shaking it in front of his face, making the younger omega pout.

"Okay, Just tell me where are we going?" He huffed out, internally smiling at the happy expression on Louis' face.

"For a massage. I need it and I'm sure you do to." He started walking, pulling Zayn along with himself.

"If it's just for a massage, maybe we should tell them. " Zayn grabbed Louis hand, that was dangling around his neck, pulling his mate closer.

"Oh come on Zayn." Louis gave him an incredulous look. " I've gotta keep you away from Liam, he's gotten into your head too much." He rolled his eyes, before letting the real reason slip out of his lips. " They won't like it If someone else touches us. Possessive bastards." He sighed, annoyance clear on his face.

"I won't like it either," Zayn stated it, blatantly.

"But I would. " Louis retorted. " I love you guys, all of you. But none of you know, how to give a decent back rub and well come on!" He exasperated. " We'll be back before they know." Zayn could clearly see how much Louis wanted to do it and he did not want to upset his mate. So, he shrugged.

"Okay." Louis threw his arms around the little omega, shaking him lightly. Zayn chuckled at his boyfriends' antics, squirming in his grasp.

They stepped out of the hotel, getting in the taxi that Louis had already appointed for them. In less than ten minutes they were standing in a fancy Spa. Zayn looked around the place as Louis settled their appointment.

" So, we've got a back rub for two." He turned to look at his older boyfriend, a frown on his lips.

"But Louis." He protested. The omega did not want a stranger giving him a back rub.

"It'II be fine, Zayn." Louis' smile faltered. Zayn gave him a pleading look. "Okay. You don't have to get it." He looked down, waving his hand at Zayn.

Regret pooled in the little omega's stomach. He did not want for Louis to be upset with him.

" Okay, but we stay in the same room! " He agreed reluctantly. Louis jerked his head up a huge smile on his face.

" Let's get prepped up, then." Zayn giggled as Louis almost jumped up in elation.

After a lot more coaxing and reassuring the omegas were both on the massage tables, face down. Zayn had been hesitant to take off his clothes and Louis was about ready to pull out all of his hair. They had done a lot of absurd things together, from pranks to weed, they had done everything but Zayn had never acted like this. The younger omega had always been willing to do whatever Louis had planned for them, excited for every little adventure. However, he was being exceptionally difficult this time around and Louis did not know why. He just hoped that everything would go smoothly and he would be able to relax.

Well, you don't get everything you want.

He was almost entirely consumed in the feeling of relief that washed over him with every single movement of the firm hands on his back when he was alerted by a distinct voice. Soft moans that Louis recognized as Zayn.

"Feels nice doesn't it.What'd I told you, Zee?" He let it slip between a moan of his own. A light feeling of delight spread under his skin as he thought Zayn was finally relaxing into the massage.

" Lou!" He frowned at the choked whimper that resonated throughout the room. Clutching onto the sheet around his waist, He sat up with a jerk.

"Lou," Zayn called out distressed. A sudden wave of anger passed over Louis as he saw the sight in front of him. The supposed masseuse had Zayn sitting on his lap, one of his hand covering his mouth as the other one roamed the lower parts of the omegas body. Tears were streaming down Zayn's face, as he squirmed in the alpha's grasp to be released.

Louis shot off the table, startling the alpha.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled, snatching Zayn from his hold.

The alpha got off the table straightening his posture.

"Lou." Zayn bawled, hiding behind the older omega. Louis placed his arms around the little omega shielding him from the alpha's eyes.

"You motherfucking prick!" Louis yelled at the top of his lungs. For an alpha, the boy was quite a wimp. He looked at Louis with such panic in his eyes that if Zayn was not in such an awful state Louis would've felt satisfied.

"Sir, I'm the manager. I'll have to.." He turned to look at the man standing at the door. It looked as if he wanted to negotiate something but Louis was not in the mood for that. His omega was distressed and that's all he could comprehend.

"Oh shut up! " He yelled, shaking his head. "Wait until my alpha knows about this, he'll kill all of you!" He pointed at the staff gathered around the room, the threat clear in his voice.

"Sir..." The manager tried again but Louis wasn't having any of it. He raised his hand in the air, signaling for him to stop.

"And you!" Louis' eyes were blazing with anger as he looked back at the Alpha. "

Consider yourself dead, already." He pointed his finger at him. " I'm pressing charges. No one will ever come here ." He stated, conclusively before taking Zayn's hand softly and hauling him to the changing room.

He dressed the younger omega as fast as he could. His heart crumbling at every sob that left those soft lips. He dressed while talking to the omega keeping his state in check.

"Zayn, I'm going to call Liam." Zayn didn't reply to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Zee, we're going home." Louis reached over to him, all dressed now. Zayn shook his head, swaying lightly. Louis hugged the little omega, hiding his head in his chest.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Zayn ." He let one of his own sobs escape, placing a light kiss on his boyfriend's hair. The younger lad clutched onto him, sobbing into his chest. Louis patted his back, trying to soothe him. He should've never forced him to do it. It was all his fault if he hadn't been so immature they would've been with their mates right now, safe and secure. Zayn would've been safe.

Louis pulled out his phone from his pocket, dialing Liam's number. As the first bell went, the omega took a deep breath anticipating for what was to come.

"Where the hell are you!" He flinched at the voice that screamed through the phone.

" Liam." He whimpered. Independent or not Louis was still an omega. There were only some things he could take without falling apart and watching his youngest boyfriend in that state was not one of those things.

"Louis, what's going on?" Liam said clearly worried. Louis opened his mouth to tell the alpha what the matter was but all he could seem to do was cry.

"Lou, wanna go home." He was reminded of the urgency of the situation by the little wail that left Zayn's lips. Louis was the one who had gotten him to this point and he was the one who was going to get him out of it.

"Yeah, I'm calling Liam." He swallowed the sob bubbling in his throat, carding his hand through the black hair, delicately.

"Lou! " He was alerted of the worried alpha at the other of the phone.

" We're at 'the spa'. I need you to come pick us up." He breathed out, trying not to break down.

"Louis ." Liam pressed onto the matter, urging for the omega to speak up.

"It's Zayn, I think he's dropping," Louis said hesitantly, securing his arm around Zayn as he felt the other omega limping in his position.

"What? " Liam yelled. Louis balanced his phone between his shoulder and his ear, wrapping both of his arms around Zayn, preventing the younger omega to fell down.

"Come soon, please. " He yelled into the phone, voice drenched in distress. Louis could feel Zayn dropping into his omega space and he did not want to be out of their personal premises to deal with that. Omega's tend to drop into their omega space if they were hurt or threatened in any way and there was a good chance Zayn was going to slip into his, in those moments. Once in omega space, they needed to be tended with care and love as they were completely vulnerable. Louis just wished Liam would come before Zayn was to far gone.

" Everything is gonna be fine," He mumbled to his mate, hauling him up into his arms bridal style before getting out of the room. The room was completely deserted and Louis was thankful for that, he did not want to deal with anyone right now. Carefully, he placed Zayn on the couch trying to inspect his state. The little omega was unmistakeably on the verge of the drop, his eyes had started glazing and he was not crying anymore. Louis muffled his cry with his hand trying to keep himself composed for the sake of his younger boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry Zaynie. I'm so sorry." He talked to the unresponsive omega, peppering light kisses on his face. Regret suffocated him making him cry out louder.

"Lou." The small voice was powerful enough to alert him. He looked at the omega, his amber eyes a little clearer now. Louis took his hands in his own, kissing them softly.

"Yeah, Zaynie?" He hoped that his voice reached to him through the omega space.

"Love you? " Louis smiled at the little question. The omega knew exactly what the question meant. Whenever Zayn felt insecure or if he had done something wrong, he'd ask the lads the question just to check if things were alright. It was his way to ask them if everything was okay and to remind them that he loved them and reassure himself that they loved him back.

"Love you." He breathed out, pecking him on the lips lightly. The kiss signifying a promise that he wouldn't ever do anything reckless around his baby ever again.

2.

It was the weekend before Harry's birthday. His mates had decided to give him a frosty themed surprise party and the planning was in motion. The four lads alternated days to go out in pairs and shop for the humongous list of things that Louis thought were more than necessary while the other pair was to keep Harry occupied until they were back. It was Niall's and Zayn's day to shop. The omega and beta had been shopping for several hours when the first whine left Zayn's lips.

"Niall, I'm tired." The blonde turned in his position to look at the omega who was crouching with both his hands on his knees.

"Just a bit more babe. " Zayn pouted at the request, stomping his feet on the ground. It had been an eternity since he had been following Niall and it was getting hard because his legs were too short to match the beta's pace.

"But my legs hurt! " He whined. Niall contemplated reasoning with the omega but even he knew with a pout like that on Zayn's face, he wouldn't be able to resist much longer. He sighed heavily, before announcing his decision.

"Okay but let's feed you first then you can sit," He said conclusively, turning to find a decent place for food.

"Drag me." Zayn slumped on the beta's back, completely letting his body loose. Groaning fondly, Niall took Zayn's arm and pulled him along to different places of food.

"Not sweets, last time I did that you were flying ," He commented as they passed a desserts shop. The memory still distinct in his head. He smiled looking back at Zayn, the little omega was leaning on his back, his eyes shut and mouth ajar.

"You really are tired." Niall turned to take him in his arms. He wrapped them securely around the omega, careful not to let him fall.

"Hmm." Zayn nodded trying to blink his eyes open but failing miserably. Fondness pooled at the beta's stomach, his mate was awfully cute.

"Okay, let's find you a bench." He tried to maneuver him along with the shopping bags but Zayn was too loose to even hold himself up.

"Hey! Hey! Okay, get on my back." He dropped the bags helping the cuddly omega get on his back, securing his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

" Hold on tight, Zeebee. " He clutched onto the bags on the floor before starting his walk to search for a suitable bench to place Zayn on.

"Niahh" Zayn snuggled his face into his neck, breathing softly.

"Hmm," Niall smiled at his actions before walking over to the vacant bench he had found. "Do you have the granola bar? " He placed the shopping bags in such a way that they formed a comfortable pillow, before adjusting the omega on it. Zayn closed his eyes, whining a little at the loss of contact. He pulled out the granola bar from the back of his pocket handing it over to the beta.

"Yeah, " He mumbled out. Niall unwrapped the granola bar handing it back to the omega.

" Eat it. I'm gonna be back in a few and I'll get you from here." He explained his best, but the omega was unresponsive. "Okay?"

"Hmm." A huge smile graced his lips as he saw the little omega nipping at the edge of the bar, his head lolling on his neck. He placed a light kiss on his forehead, petting his hair slightly before turning back to complete the shopping for the day.

The next half hour was a bit of a blur for Niall, he was rushing through the shopping list so that he could get back to the tired omega as soon as possible. When he thought he was done he clutched onto the bags tightly rushing back to the place he had left Zayn at. His heart swelled at the sight before him. The little omega was sound asleep on the bench, soft voices escaping his lips. The granola bar still in his hand, loosely attached to his fingers.

Niall dropped the bags on the floor, picking up his omega, bridal style.

"Ni? " Zayn mumbled, hiding his head in Niall's chest.

"Hm." The beta cradled him, walking up to the car carefully.

" Love you?" The question was simple like every other time but the meaning was far more complex than the statement.

" Love you. " Niall smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

3.

Harry shook his head smiling at Zayn. The omega was blinking his eyes, trying his hardest to keep them open, a few yawns escaping his lips here and there. He was clearly tired. It wasn't exactly his fault, they had been at it since the morning. From interviews to recordings the day was completely booked. Harry was almost proud of Zayn for lasting that long. They were almost done with the concert, just a few songs left but the alpha knew that the omega wouldn't be able to hold himself up any longer. He moved towards the shorter lad tucking him under his shoulder.

"So baby hold onto my heart. " Zayn continued singing his part his voice getting softer and softer. Harry joined the omega in the task, strengthening his voice. Zayn looked at him a thankful smile on his face.

" Wanna sit down, Zaynie?" He asked the omega when the song had ended, careful to cover his mic. Zayn only cuddled up to his chest almost dozing off right there and that was all the answer harry needed. He chuckled, dragging the younger lad to the stairs, situating himself on them before placing Zayn on his lap.

" Harry." Zayn whined, trying to get off the alpha's lap but was pulled back as harry wrapped his arms around him.

" No, Zaynie." He pressed his face into his chest rubbing the back of his head slightly.

" But I'll fall asleep." Zayn whined against his chest but Harry kept his hold firm, not releasing the omega.

" You'll do that anyway. I do want you to fall. Now sleep." Harry smiled at the girls looking at him, a fond expression on his face.

" But Steve."

" No buts Zayn. Sleep." Harry shushed him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

" Is he okay? " Niall ran up to them, worry evident in those blue eyes. He crouched down to Zayn making sure he was okay.

" Yeah, he's just sleepy." The beta's eyes diverted from the omega to harry, a smile gracing his lips.

" About time. " He chuckled ruffling the black hair softly before turning to get back to his position.

Harry rocked Zayn lightly as he saw Niall talking to Liam and Louis, he raised his thumb in their direction when they turned to look at him, signaling that everything was fine. They shared a smile before getting into their positions.

" Your hand fits in mine." Harry started the song, replacing Zayn's part. He looked directly at the omega, pressing his smaller frame closer to himself. The even puffs of breath that trickled at his chest told him that the little omega was fast asleep. Fondness pooled at his stomach, an automatic smile gracing his face.

It stayed like that the rest of the concert with Harry singing to Zayn while the omega slept oblivious to his surroundings. As the time neared to end the concert, the rest of their mates jumped over to where they were sitting on the stairs adjusting themselves around their omega mate. Louis placed himself on the step beside Harry. Liam stood beside the alpha while Niall sat on the ground next to Harry's feet.

" Thank you all for coming. I am Louis. That's Niall on the floor. That's Liam. This is Harry and that's our very own sleepy little Zayn. And we are one direction! " They closed the concert, walking towards the backstage. Harry stood up balancing Zayn in his arms, a smile on his face as he followed his hyped up, mates.

As soon as they entered the dressing room Harry knew something was wrong. The alpha was so endorsed in the cuteness of his mates that he forgot about the consequences that awaited him. Steve was standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a furious expression on his face.

"Put him down now!" He yelled vehemently, startling Zayn who jumped off of Harry's grasp, dazed and confused. Harry was quick to catch the omega, securing his arms around him skinny waist, pressing him close to his chest. The alpha looked back at Steve who was giving him the evil eye.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" He threw his hands up, outraged. Harry pulled Zayn closer to himself as he felt the shorter boy quivering under his arms.

" I was tired and well Zayn makes me calm ." He tried to keep his omega away from trouble but Steve knew them all too well, to fall for that. He rolled his eyes, dramatically raising his hands in the air.

"Cut the bullshit styles. I was tired!" He mocked the alpha's tone. Offended Harry looked around his mates who were frowning at the harshness of his tone.

"It's this omega, He ruins everythingI" He pointed at Zayn, making the younger lad cringe into Harry's chest." What the FUCK I'm gonna do now !" He turned pulling onto his hair, clearly exasperated.

"Maybe, you should tell them about us ." Louis retorted, in a spirited manner.

"And make it worse," Steve yelled, jerking his head towards the other omega. " It's bad enough with him being the little pussy all the time." Harry felt anger perk at the base of his throat, as Steve snatched Zayn from his grasp shaking aggressively. The omega whimpered at the rough hold on his arm. " You want me to portray our band as a bunch of gay guys in a fucking relationship! Guess what that doesn't work! " Rage dripped from every word that left his mouth.

" Let go of him." Harry used his alpha voice. Authority or not, Steve had no right to disrespect his omega. When the other alpha did not budge in his place, still holding onto the shorter omega Harry growled, a powerful warning laced to it. He knew that his alpha perks did not work on other alphas but he did not care. He wanted Steve to surrender and that was the only way he knew.

"What? He is a pussy!" Harry breathed through his nose, trying to keep himself calm. " I should've done this a long time ago. Should've gotten rid of you. You good for nothing bastard. " But Steve had a death wish. As soon as he released Zayn, Harry charged on him, blinded by rage. He landed a couple of punches on the Alpha's face before he was being pulled back.

"If you open your mouth one more time. I swore those will be your last words." He threatened the alpha, thrashing to be released. Steve looked stunned, he cowered in his position crawling away from the enraged alpha.

"Harry," Liam growled, trying to keep him from killing the other alpha. Harry jerked away from Liam's grasp walking towards Zayn who stood there stunned to his position.

"Come on, Zee." He picked up the omega, delicately securing his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Zayn clutched onto his neck, releasing the sob he had been holding in.

"Your fine." Harry walked out the room, patting his head softly. " Your nothing he said. He's the pussy." He mumbled softly in his ears, trying to calm him down. " He's a shithead not to see it. But you're perfect." He breathed out, waiting for the omegas response.

"Love you?" A smile crept up his lips, contentment washing over him. Those two words were the assurance that Harry had been itching for. He bounced the omega on his waist, giving him a firm hug.

"Love you," He replied, softly.

4.

" Liam, please I don't want to go." Zayn sobbed, trying to pull himself out of the seat belt.

" Zayn, baby I know you don't like it but you have to understand." Liam tried to reason with him, prying his small hands off of the seat belt.

" No! He's a meanie, Liam. I don't like him!" Zayn yelled, jumping up and down in the seat.

" Okay, I'll talk to him. Okay! Now stop moving you'll hurt yourself." Liam sighed heavily, as the omega halted in his movements, tears still streaming down his face.

It had practically become a routine. Liam trying to drive Zayn to the swim instructor, while the omega protested, crying and sobbing that he did not want to go. It broke Liam's heart watching his omega crying like that but he was helpless. They had an upcoming music video which revolved around water and it was imperative for Zayn to learn to swim. It would've been better if one of the other lads would've been able to be there with Zayn but all of them had to work on completing the next album and so it was not possible. Zayn had already finished his part and so it was the perfect time for him to learn swimming as he did not have anything else to do.

At first, the lads had characterized Zayn's behavior as Aquaphobia. Everyone knew the little omega was terrified of water. They had refused to do the music video solely because of the omegas fear of water bodies but their management was adamant. Apparently, water was going to symbolize peace and calmness which was good for their reputation. So unwillingly they had to agree to it and it was decided that Zayn was going to learn to swim, for his own welfare. The swim instructor was a beta named Derek. He was one of Simon's closest friend and so the lads felt like he could be trusted.

The first few times were fine and Zayn even came home smiling, talking about how he was going to be the best swimmer in the world, gesturing with his hands animatedly. His mates were content that their omega was taking it in a positive way and was trying to cope with his fear.

That was until Zayn started screaming at the mention of swimming classes. It was actually surprising for the lads. The omega had been fine, happy even and then all of a sudden he didn't want to go and Derek was a meanie. They tried to reason with him that they didn't like sending him away but it was for his own safety that he learned to swim. Persistent the omega wouldn't stop crying, yelling and screaming in protest, as they maneuvered him into the car and dropped him off. It ached their heart to let him go in that state but they knew it had to be done or else he would suffer at the hands of management. Zayn would have to get over his fear and that was the only way they could help him.

Unknown to them was the actual cause. Derek was a meanie, only in Zayn's dictionary that word meant a lot worse than it actually did. The omega hadn't been exposed to a person so ruthless before and that was the only bad word he knew. So Derek was a meanie. The beta acted like a genuine person around everyone but only Zayn knew the devil in him.

The omega had genuinely wanted to learn to swim, he wanted for his mates to be proud of him. They had done so much for him and he wanted to do something for them in return. He was trying his best and it should've been clear to the instructor but it was clearly not.

Zayn had been trying out this new technique, where he had to use his upper body strength to push himself forward. He thought he was doing it right but apparently he was not.

" What the fuck? " A hard hand smacked him across his face, causing him to tumble into the water. Terrified he had thrashed himself back to the surface. Fortunately, the pool was not that deep or else he would have drowned.

" I am sick of you. You can't even do a basic technique how the fuck am I supposed to teach you to swim! " He flinched at the tone the beta's harsh tone.

" But.." Zayn tried to defend himself but was interrupted by the furious beta.

" You know what I am going to punish you every time you do it wrong, so at least, you'll try hard enough." Derek spat, his voice drenched in malice. Fear crept up Zayn's spine, what was Derek going to do? What was the punishment? The omega was utterly afraid.

" Wha.." He couldn't even complete his sentence as a rough hand grabbed him by his hair pushing his body into the water. Alarmed, he flailed in the water, kicking to be released. Instinctively he screamed, gulping a good amount of water before clenching his mouth shut. His lungs burned, coughs bubbling in his chest to be let out but he didn't open his mouth for fear of inhaling more water. His eyes burned, a deep pressure building up underneath the skin on his face. When he felt like he was about to burst from the lack of oxygen, he was being pulled out by the same harsh hand on his hair. Once exposed to the air, he coughed out gasping for every breath. His eyes were stinging and his lungs screamed with pain.

" Now I hope you've learned your lesson or else. " The beta did not have to continue his statement for Zayn to be threatened, the little omega was already scared out of his wits.

That was the first time Zayn was punished and to his dismay, it continued till the last day of swimming class. At first, Derrick punished him for not learning properly but then it was just for the hell of it. The beta almost drowned Zayn every time he felt like it and did not even show an ounce of remorse for his actions. Instead, he always had a content and amused expression on his face every time he made Zayn miserable. The little omega was lost on the matter, he did not know what he had done so wrong to be treated as such and he did not know how to fix it. So he did what he could do, he protested every time he had to go to the lessons and tried to tell his mates that Derek was not a good guy. That he was a meanie.

It wasn't any different that day, Zayn was dreading his visit to the beta's house and Liam was coaxing him to go. But something was different, he could feel it in his bones. The fear that he usually felt was amplified into something far more than just an emotion. It was coursing through his blood like a drug, suffocating him till the point he wanted to jump out of the car.

A little sparkle of hope had lighted itself in his body when Liam had assured him that he would talk to the beta, but it was nothing compared to the fear itself. He kept on crying until they reached the house. It was actually a decent place with the biggest house pool Zayn had ever seen.

" Zee, you go inside. I'll just make a call to Niall that I'm going to be late than usual. Huh?" Zayn wanted to scream at the alpha but the pleading look on Liam's face was enough for him to nod slightly before getting out of the car. He did not want to disappoint his alpha, even if it meant he had to face Derek alone.

Sniffling slightly he entered the already open door, a chill racing through his legs. To say he was scared would be a massive understatement, his legs were trembling ready to give out any second, cold tremors passed his body chilling it to the bone.

" Already crying are we?" He tensed in his position, not ready to look back. Derek placed both of his hands on the small of his back pushing him forward.

" I hate it when you smell like one of them, an omega like you shouldn't smell like anyone. " A sick feeling crept under Zayn's skin as he felt rough lips on his neck. The omega yelped in surprise pushing the beta away with his hands.

" What are you doing?" He yelled, taking to steps back from the beta.

" What are you doing?" Derek pulled him from his arms, his little body smacking against his chest. Zayn squirmed yelling to be released. The beta paid him no heed exploiting his body without his consent.

" I am a mated omega! " He yelled hitting him in the chest. All he got as an answer was a humorless chuckle. Derek pulled him to the backyard where the pool was.

" I don't see your mates anywhere. " He chuckled pressing him against the wall. Zayn jumped up and down desperate to be released. He wailed as the beta roamed his hand over his body.

" Let me go!! You meanie!" He pushed into his chest, miserably struggling to be let go. Derek clasped his hands together, giving him a disappointed look.

" You know this could've been fun but you're being so disrespectful. I think you need to be punished. " He clicked his tongue. Zayn's eyes widened, he did not want to be punished. He couldn't go through that again. He wanted to plead for his life but before he could even open his mouth he was being thrown into the pool. He resurfaced, thrashing fear evident on his face.

" Now I'm just gonna have to wait till your ready for me to take you." The beta jumped into the pool, alarming Zayn who tried to swim away from him. He screamed loudly as he was being pulled by his hair and then he was in the water. he expected it to be like every other time, him trying to hold his breath until it almost got too much for him and then he was pulled out. However, this time, the omega waited but he did not got pulled up, the fear caught up to him. He was going to die and it was going to be painful and hard. All the memories flashed in front of his eyes as he gave into the water. He inhaled the water thinking about his mates, sad that he didn't get to spend his life with them.

" Zayn! " He heard before he gave up on the hope he had been clutching on. It was Liam.

The alpha had been trying to locate his omega ever since he heard the first scream. He had heard the beta talking to his baby with such malice in his voice. Anger coursed his blood as he heard him forcing on his mate, as the younger lad protested the best he could. He was fuming with rage when he entered the room and the sight before him didn't help much. His eyes widened as he saw the beta throwing his omega in the pool but what caught him off guard was the next move. His heart skipped a beat as the beta yanked Zayn from his hair forcing him into the water. Enraged the alpha growled, alerting the beta who helped startled by his presence.

" What the fuck are you doing?! " He leaped over to the beta, manhandling him out of the pool.

" Zayn!" he jumped in the pool, rescuing his omega. He shook his limp body trying his best to wake him up. Fortunately, for him the little omega coughed out, his body still limp.

" Li. " He cried out distressed. Liam got out of the pool, placing Zayn beside the wall. He caressed his face, pleading for him to look at him but the omega was too drained to respond to his alpha.

A wave of anger rolled itself in Liam's intestines. He looked back at the beta who was stoned to his position beside the pool.

" You're going to pay for this," He growled, making the other man tremble in his place. He picked him up from the floor smacking him against the wall, satisfied at the scream that left his lips.

" I am going to kill you!" He smacked his head against the wall a few times before releasing him, only to pick him up again, punching him into oblivion.

" You think you can touch my omega without consequence, you are fucking mistaken. By the time I'm done with, you won't be able to touch any omega." Derek quivered away from the alpha.

" I'm sorry I." Liam interrupted him with another punch to his face. In his spur of rage, the alpha didn't account for the terrified omega sitting beside the wall. Zayn had never seen Liam like that and he was scared.

"Li." He whispered almost to himself, but it was audible enough for Liam to hear it. The alpha dropped Derek, who slumped on the floor like a rag doll before turning towards his mate.

The sad expression on his face was enough to break Liam's heart. But it was the fear in those eyes that brought Liam back to sanity.

He crouched down to the omega placing a soft kiss on his forehead. The reassurance was all Zayn needed before he gave into his omega space.

" Zaynie." Liam tried reaching out to him but even then he knew that Zayn was dropping. He sighed picking up the fragile body, carefully making his way back to the car.

Buckling Zayn into the passenger seat he was reminded of how his omega had protested every time, he dropped him off but he never listened.

With a sad expression on his face, he called the police explaining them the situation, a few tears streaming down his face. Alpha or not Liam was only human, it hurt him to see his baby in that state and it hurt him badly.

" I'm sorry, zee." He cried out to a completely unresponsive Zayn. The omega was well into his omega space and Liam had to get him back to their mates as soon as possible.

He called Harry explaining him the incident as best as he could and telling them to return back home.

Once he had made the drive back home, constantly checking up on his omega state, Liam was greeted by his other mates, all equally worried. Louis was the first one to get out of the house, opening the passenger's door as soon as the car stopped. He had yelled something about the omega being gone for so long but Liam couldn't be that sure. It felt like time had stopped for him, his surroundings were too fast to grasp at and he was too slow for them to be discernable. He had sat in the car, way after they had taken Zayn inside. Thinking about it all trying to compose himself.

The dreadful image was etched behind his eyes, replaying itself, again and again, making him cry out of exasperation. Taking a deep breath, he entered the house anticipating for what was to come. In all honesty, Liam was terrified that the incident might leave mental scars on Zayn and it would all be their fault. Their omega might be left traumatized and they were the only one to blame. The world was too cruel, it was their job to protect their omega, keep his innocence intact and they failed. They pushed him to the danger, ignoring his pleas. They failed. He failed.

He entered their bedroom slowly making his way to the omega on the bed.

"Zayn."

Liam leaned beside the bed, carding his hands softly through the black hair. A sad smile graced his lips as he inspected his omega's state. His eyes were sealed shut, the thick eyelashes grazing his cheeks. Tear tracks were clear on his face. His pink lips set in a habitual pout. The soft snores that left lips were the only sound that could be heard in that room. It was obvious that Zayn was sleeping. However, Liam needed to talk to him. The alpha needed the assurance that his omega was fine. And only Zayn could put his mind to rest.

"He's asleep." Liam diverted his gaze from Zayn to Louis. The older omega was cuddled up to his youngest mate, his hands tight around his waist.

"Need's it." He hiccuped through a sob, placing a soft kiss on the black hair. Liam nodded, silently, suppressing the urge to wake Zayn up and ask him if he was okay. He traced the tear tracks with the tips of his finger, conscious not to disturb the omega. Sorrow bubbled itself in his chest as he thought about the incident.

What if he hadn't had been there to stop it? What if he hadn't decided to talk to the bastard? What if he had been a little late? What would've happened then?

Liam let out a choked growl, alerting his mates. He shook his head trying to dismiss all the thoughts that raided his mind, utterly exhausted.

"He's fine, Li. " He slumped as he felt Harry's arms wrap around himself. Liam couldn't be sure if it was the safety of Harry's embrace or if the events of the day had finally caught up with him. He just couldn't keep it in any longer.

He held Zayn's small hand in his own, as the sobs started bubbling out of his lips. They were almost too much for him, tearing themselves from his body, leaving him breathless. He had never cried so hard in his life. In fact, the last time he cried, he was 3 years old. It was the first time his mother had dropped him off at the daycare center and well he didn't like being away from her. Even then it was more of a tantrum. Liam had never cried in his life and he didn't plan on crying ever again. He didn't like the urge of screaming at the top of his lungs, to release the pressure on his chest. The pressure that kept building up until it was painful and he couldn't breathe. He didn't like the lump in his throat, which wouldn't go no matter what he did. The lump, that grew with every sob, until it was too much and he wanted to claw it out of his throat.

"Zayn." He peppered his hand with soft kisses, caressing it with his thumb.

"He's fine, Li." Harry rubbed his back softly, trying to soothe him.

"No, he's not." Louis flinched at the Alpha's voice, snuggling further into the sleeping omega. Liam aggressively rubbed his face, wiping the tears away.

"He's not okay," He whispered, eyes distant. "He's not."

"Li, I know he's not okay," Niall called out to his Alpha. The beta hadn't said a word since they had come back. "He's not okay. But it isn't your fault."

"It is." Liam was quick to interrupt, contradicting his statement.

"It's not. We couldn't have known. You couldn't have known." Harry breathed into his neck, moving his hands from his back to his shoulders.

"He never said it was that bad. Just that he was a meanie." Louis looked at him from his position, his tone heartrending. "At least, next time we'll know not to take 'meanie' lightly." He looked back to the little omega, a fond expression on his face.

"No." Liam shook his head, adamantly. "There won't be a next time. No." He repeated it, to reassure himself more than anyone.

"There won't." Niall let out softly. The beta placed himself beside Louis, stretching his arms to reach out to Zayn. " Cause we won't let it happen. You won't let it happen."

"You saved him, Li. Don't forget that. You were there when he needed you." Louis mumbled placing his hand on Liam's.

"But.."

" I know that it shouldn't have happened at all. But I know if it weren't for you, it would've been way worse." His voice disappeared at the end of the statement.

Liam took his hand in his own, kissing it softly.

"He doesn't deserve it." He shook his head, looking at them all. "He is our baby. He deserves to be cherished. To be loved. To be cared for. Not this. He doesn't deserve this." He shook his head, taking a deep breath to compose his voice.

"I know, and we're going to make sure of that," Niall mumbled, his voice soft but certain.

A silence spread itself in the air after that, leaving nothing but a positive reassurance in everyone's mind. They were going to protect Zayn and he wouldn't have to face anything like that ever again. They were going to protect their omega and they were going to do it right.

"Let's get into bed now. Hm?" Harry placed a kiss on Liam's temple. "Zayn needs you. "

Liam nodded softly, before getting up and into the bed. He settled himself beside his youngest boyfriend, draping one of his arms around his small waist.

"Sleep, Li. " Harry settled himself beside the alpha, wrapping his arms around his chest.

Liam couldn't close his eyes. He kept watching the omega in front of him. It was absurd, but he was scared. Scared that if he stopped watching Zayn, something would happen to him. That Zayn would need him and he wouldn't be there to help him.

Relief washed over him as he felt the tiny fingers under his eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Li." His stomach did a backflip when he heard the voice. The voice he had longed for, since the moment he had seen him sprawled across that wall. The voice he was so used to but never got tired of. The voice that calmed him. Zayn.

"Zayn." He smiled at his mate. The little omega didn't open his eyes. His actions were too slow and uncoordinated. He was clearly still in the Omega space.

"L.." He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't form the words.

"Yes, I'm here. We're here. Everyone's here. " Liam tried to encourage the omega, looking at the rest of his mates. All of them were smiling, the relief clear in their eyes.

"Love you." The omega mumbled, before noticeably slumping in his position.

Liam felt the fondness pool in his stomach. He looked at all the other lads, every one of them content. It wasn't a question. Zayn wasn't asking him if he loved him. He wasn't reassuring himself this time. Instead, the little omega was reassuring Liam. He was telling Liam that he loved him and that it was fine. That he was fine. And that was all the contentment the alpha needed. He leaned in to peck his lips lightly, carding a soft hand through his black hair.

"Love you."

+

This was supposed to be short but then the prompt gave me all the right feels and well this happened. You can thank ItsNotMe-ItsYou for that. I hope everyone likes this.

Don't forget to comment and tell me what you liked about it. 

Vote.Comment.Preach.And love Zayn.

Love

Saraxx.


End file.
